Isaribi Kimura
, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water: Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique, Water Release: Rampaging Water, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique, Water Release: Large Projectile, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Great Water Arm, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave, Water Release: Violent Water Wave, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Hardened Drill, Water Release: Water Whip, Hidden Mist Technique, Hydration Technique, Grudge Rain, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet , Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising, Earth Release: Rock Staff, Earth Release: Earth Dome, Earth Release: Earth Fist, , Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Flame Bullet }} , known as the , is a Swordsmen of the Mist, one of the four Yonnin of Kirigakure no Sato, and the Jinchūriki of the Three-Tailed Beast, Isobu. Background Isaribi was born on a small island off of the coast of Kirigakure no Sato that was a part of the archipelago named Kimura Key. His family lived here due to fears surrounding their Kekkei Genkai, the Saishinten, and survived by using their skills to fish the surrounding oceans. There is a legend concerning Isaribi that claims, upon his tenth birthday, he unlocked the secrets of the Kimura's bloodline. His parents, upon realizing the newfound skill in their son and believing him to be quite exceptional, sent him on a mission to recover a bit of cargo that had gone overboard during one of the previous fishing trips. As the legend goes, the piece of cargo was a box containing the seeds to what would soon become oneIsaribi's signature weapon, Hōzuki. In order to recover the box, Isaribi was required to dive more than 2000m into the ocean; he successfully retrieved it. There is another legend concerning his blue pigmentation. Isaribi, as a young man, used to be tan and golden-haired; however, during a fight with a now unknown ninja, Isaribi was pushed to his limits and was forced to use the full extent of his Kekkei Genkai as well as the chakra of the Three-Tails. The energy he exerted caused a permanent change to his physique, causing cyanosis. Since this time, however, Isaribi has shown the ability to return to a regular skin and hair color, but has grown fond of the blueness for which he has become known. Personality Isaribi loves to fight and jumps at every chance he gets to completely rip apart those who challenge him. Despite his aggressive nature, Isaribi is very perceptive in battle, able to easily deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and to react in such a way as to ensure his victory. Isaribi, because of his aggressiveness, often attempts to fight alone, not wishing to harm comrades in his mayhem. To his comrades, he gives off an air of seriousness and frankness, not usually being deceptive with them. Isaribi is also known to be quite xenophobic, and is likely much of the cause of Kirigakure's paranoia against intruders. Because of this, he does not leave Kirigakure very often, unless it is to kill foreigners or protect Kirigakure. Appearance Isaribi is a very tall and muscular shinobi, and is the tallest member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He has a distinctive appearance, akin to a shark, complete with pale-blue skin, gills on his cheeks and shoulders, sharp teeth, and dark blue hair. He also has several crude piercings on his face, most notably in his ears and his lip. He wears a patch that covers a large scar and his implanted Byakugan eye which he stole in his far past from a Hyuuga he fell--he is blind in his right eye. He is most often seen shirtless wearing dark-grey pants that are seemingly stained with blood; when he is on duty, he wears the standard Kirigakure flak jacket without an undershirt. He is only known to wear a Kirigakure forehead protector when he leaves the village. He is also an amputee, missing his left hand, wrist, and part of his forearm; as a prosthesis, he uses a large iron anchor. The joint between his stump and the anchor is concealed by a large coiled naval rope. Abilities Isaribi is a very powerful and dangerous shinobi of Kirigakure whose strength earned him the title of 'Vanguard' to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the title of Yonnin within Kirigakure's government. While physically powerful, his skill resides mostly in his strategic ability that is great enough to enable him to coordinate many ninja at once on the battlefield while simultaneously subduing his own opponents, and he is credited as the strategist for several of Kirigakure's most famous endeavors. Isaribi has also shown a keen intellect in battle, being able to deduce the nature of attacks and tactics behind them easily. Physical Prowess With his physical strength alone, he is able to wield an extremely large ship's anchor as if it were a mere baseball bat, and he has shown the ability to swim great distances without any need for chakra enhancement nor rest. He's also shown himself to be incredibly durable; on many occasions, his denticular armor has resisted being damaged at all by common projectiles, and has shown to act like a crude suit of armor. Likewise, this same armor is able to become offensive in basic Taijutsu, as coming into contact with it in the wrong way is able to shred flesh. Isaribi has been seen displaying immense physical strength, which he often combines with his Kenjutsu allows him to easily and directly overpower most opponents, shown by his ability to fight on even ground with foes who've opened the first three of the Eight Gates, six if he is wielding Hōzuki or is within water. While he is generally considered to be fast, his speed doesn't compare to his physical strength, and he is often slower than opponents who are considered fast; the only exception is if the battle is within water of any kind, in which he is unmatched in speed. Aside from his brute strength, Isaribi also has matching durability and endurance. Isaribi has been known to not be affected by common projectiles hitting his skin due to his denticular armor, and equates his skin to wearing a 'flexible suit of armor.' Likewise, his chakra capacity has been noted to be quite large even without the aid of Isobu, likely due to his extremely large stature and appetite. Stamina and Chakra Prowess Isaribi's chakra capacity has been noted to be quite large even without the aid of Isobu, likely due to his extremely large stature and appetite. Proof of this is shown by his ability to cover the entirety of Kirigakure with a chakra eating mist for a long period of time and showing himself to be 'only a bit fatigued.' Aside from his own massive reservoir, Isaribi is also a Jinchūriki and as such is aided by this chakra when he is in need. Furthermore, Isaribi has shown the ability to absorb chakra through any sort of physical link he might have with a foe. Kenjutsu As his speciality, Isaribi is a very powerful swordsman, and favors the use of brute strength and melee fighting in battles where he demonstrates Kenjutsu. Isaribi's main weapon is his anchor-prosthetic which he uses as a large axe-like club. Isaribi has also been shown to use his family's signature weapon, the Hōzuki. He is shown to be able to recycle his chakra into a more refined version of itself, drastically increasing his endurance, and also to heal wounds rapidly through contact with Hōzuki. When used as a weapon, Isaribi turns the Hōzuki into the shape of a hooked-quarterstaff which he has shown to be able to combine with his Water Release. Nature Transformation Isaribi, as part of his Kekkei Genkai, has also become a master in the use of organic oils for offensive and defensive purposes. Most notably, he has recently learned the Hydration Technique; he's since trained to combine it with his Yuton, producing a body that has overcome the usual weakness to lightning and now has the added effect of more easily initiating Isaribi's namesake technique, Isaribi no Jutsu. Isaribi is a master of Water Release techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by creating a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Isaribi's shark-like attributes carry over into his techniques, for he is shown to often shape his Water Release attacks into sharks, and has shown himself to be extremely versatile and creative in the use of other shark-themed attacks. He also favors mist, fog, and rain ninjutsu and often couples it with a high degree of deception. He is also proficient with Earth Release techniques, able to use Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage to travel under the earth. He's also been shown to be able to create earthen spires, prisons, walls, and projectiles. Summoning Technique In keeping with his shark theme, Isaribi has shown the ability to summon sharks for various purposes. He also has a contract with a large seagull, but is not able to summon other seagulls beyond this single summon. Trivia * means "Fishing with Fire." This is likely a reference to a fishing technique that utilizes lanterns to attract fish. This sheds light on his weapon, Hōzuki, which literally means "Demon Lantern." * means "Tree Village"; this is likely a reference to his birthplace, Kimura Key, which is noted to be heavily forested. * According to legend: ** Isaribi's favourite phrase is ** Isaribi's hobbies include deep-sea fishing, sailing, and cartography. ** Isaribi wishes to fight each of the previous Mizukages (he's fought a few already) ** Isaribi's favourite foods are shrimp and crab, while his least favorite is turtle soup. Quotes * "I'll start with your precious water, dripping wet and delicious as it is. I'll then move onto your feet, then your legs so you may not run. I'll devour your thighs, move up to your hips, and relish in your sides. I'll chew on your arms, flay your shoulders, and dine upon your neck; and when I reach your lovely face, I'll shove it down my throat." * "I will personally arrest you and parade you around Kirigakure in shackles before plucking out your eyes and keelhauling you beneath the Refined Beauty." Category:Male